emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5220 (11th February 2009)
Plot Debbie is glum when her solicitor advises her to plead guilty and opt for a charge of manslaughter rather than running the gauntlet of a murder trial. Back in the village, Zak is furious to see what he assumes is a reporter snooping around Tug Ghyll. The Dingles are shocked to learn that he is in fact Debbie's new solicitor. Zak queries how Debbie can afford such an expensive brief and Hawkins replies that the costs have been covered by his son – Cain. A stunned Zak and Lisa usher Hawkins back to the homestead to fill them in on Cain's situation but he is short of answers. They are disappointed, but Hawkins hints that Cain will tell them himself very soon. Buoyed by the thought of Cain's return Lisa heads to the prison and Debbie's hope is renewed when she hears that Cain plans to support her. However, Andy is furious to hear that Cain is going to be living under the same roof as his daughter and discreetly calls the police. A squad of police cars turn up to search the Dingles and Zak immediately suspects Andy's involvement. Meanwhile, Diane is proud of Andy's decision to stay but isn’t looking forward to telling Mick that he can’t have the farm. Daz patches up his differences with Andy and offers his help with the farm and the family. Victoria volunteers her services to help around the farmhouse but Diane is slightly upset to lose her company from the Woolpack. Elsewhere, Lee is given the job of gamekeeper at Home Farm but is guilty knowing he can’t help an excited Mick with Butlers. Later, Diane tells an understanding Natasha about Andy's decision, but Mick is furious and subsequently hurt to find out about Lee's new job. Diane arrives home after a hard day and breaks down in Rodney’s arms as the emotion of the week bears down on her. Cast Regular cast *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Lee Naylor - Lewis Linford *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Mick Naylor - Tony Haygarth *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower Guest cast *Legal Aid Solicitor - Balvinder Sopal *Theo Hawkins - Tom Knight *CID Officer - Denton Brown Locations *Butlers Farm - Barn, kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Skipdale Women's Prison - Solicitor consultation room and visiting area *Home Farm - Office and living room *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Front garden and living room/kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,590,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes